The present technology relates to a radio communication apparatus, and more particularly, to a radio communication apparatus executing radio communication, an information processing apparatus, a communication system including the radio communication apparatus and the information processing apparatus, and a method of controlling the radio communication apparatus.
Hitherto, radio communication apparatuses accessed to a network such as a public radio network have come into wide use. In 2002, a 3G (3rd Generation) mobile phone service (which is called the 3rd generation service in Japan) started. The mobile phone service was a service that initially provided applications for small-capacity packets of voices, mails, or the like. However, as the HSDPA (High Speed Downlink Packet Access) or the like has been introduced, users can download relatively large-capacity packets of music files or moving images to listen to music and view the moving images, so that use behaviors of the users have been changed.
It is supposed that the users are crowded in a specific area (base station) and download large-capacity packets and the traffics are thus concentrated locally. In this case, a problem may arise in that sufficient communication rates may not be obtained.
Accordingly, a delivery system has been suggested in which when a request to deliver a content item from a radio communication apparatus is executed, it is determined whether to deliver the content item depending on the reception environment of the radio communication apparatus (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-78020).